


Guiltless

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bofur is Bofur, Fill is a seductress, Happy Husbands, Its adorable ok I admit, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a minx in the morning and Bofur can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guiltless

**Author's Note:**

> Bascially, this arose out of my need to have some more Bofur/Fili on this board, and for some saucy, vixen-y interaction that ultimately lead to smut. Enjoy, my fellow shipmates :)

While Bofur was tending his hair in the vanity, across the room Fíli stirred awake in their bed. His face was buried in the pillows and he stretched, sighing contentedly. Bofur smiled, watching him blink his eyes open in the mirror. 

“How was last night?” Bofur asked with a hint of humor in his voice. 

“Ohh,” Fíli chuckled deeply, voice still stained with sleep. “Not so bad, actually. Arnhold and I came up with a brilliant plan to open up the Smith’s Guild, but… I can hardly remember, now,” he laughed again, rolling onto his side facing Bofur, who was braiding his hair with nimble fingers. 

“I don’t doubt it!” Bofur guffawed, turning to flash Fíli a smile before looking back into the mirror. “You came stumbling in here last night like a troll. And you forgot to put on trousers, too. Not that I mind.”

Fíli snorted, grinning crookedly and spreading his arms across the bed, making his chest broad. Indeed, he was quite naked, too drunk last night to properly dress himself for sleep. “Did I wake you?”

“Sure as the hair on my chest,” Bofur quipped, tying off his last braid with the clips Fíli had given him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Fíli cooed jokingly, rolling onto his side and holding the pillow he laid on. Bofur turned around and his pupils blew wide instantly; Fíli’s hair pooled around his head like fresh-cut wheat, a sweetly innocent look on his face that made his bluest-blue eyes shine. There was a mischievous glint in them, however, and when he watched Bofur saunter over to him with a crooked grin on his face, he lifted his hip just a wee bit. His body was a perfect S-curve, shoulder round and stomach taut, hip thick with muscle. 

Bofur whistled low as he slowly walked over, taking Fíli in full and his husband knew it. “I have a long day ahead of me, my love, but my, do you tempt a fate,” he said huskily, putting a knee on the bed and hovering over Fíli. 

Fíli kept his smile innocent and guiltless and maddeningly sweet, but he knew his charms well and how to use them to the best effect on his husband. “Pray tell, what sort of fate?” he batted his eyelashes and Bofur laughed, shaking his head, moving to straighten. He hadn’t a shirt on yet but his boots and trousers, so his front was bared and Fíli let his eyes glide hungrily over him, which Bofur noticed all too well. 

“You seek to undo me, and I find I cannot resist,” Bofur said, playing with the laces of his trousers teasingly, but not unlacing them yet, tilting his head at an awfully attractive angle. 

Smirking, Fíli pulled himself up on his hands and knees, crawling across the bed catlike, keeping Bofur’s eyes locked with his. He knelt to his full height in front of him, perfectly eye level, and before saying anything he brushed Bofur’s fingers aside and took the laces in his own. 

“You do me wrong, Mister Bofur. I only seek to undo your trousers,” he said quietly and playfully. Bofur snorted before he weaved his fingers of one hand through the hair at the nape of Fíli’s neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

Fíli pulled Bofur’s cock from his trousers and didn’t waste one minute trailing his lips down his husband’s front, his tongue playing gently at the newly-healed ring in his left nipple. He let his tongue dance around his navel before slicking his cock in a long stripe, stroking him to full hardness. Fíli nipped at Bofur’s hip and he airily laughed, only for it to dwindle into a quiet moan when Fíli took his girth in his mouth. 

He pumped and stroked and bobbed his head in time with his ministrations, hollowing his cheeks and lapping hungrily. Bofur threw his head back and groaned, one hand lost in gold hair and the other gripping his warm shoulder. But he didn’t want to reach his pleasure like this, not when his husband was so deliciously nude, so Bofur stepped away without warning. Fíli unlatched his lips and watched in confusion, but when Bofur reached for the open bowl of oil on the bedside table, he grinned wide. 

Moving in a ridiculously taunting manner that had Bofur’s blood hammering in his ears, he turned around on the bed so his arse faced outward. He wiggled his hips indicatively and they both laughed. Bofur bent to lick his entrance and his perineum simply because he wanted to, and the sound Fíli emitted from doing so was enough reasoning. He put one slick finger in at first, teasing and pulling while he kneaded the heel of his free hand into Fíli’s muscled back in a sort of massage while he prepared him. Shortly later he was able to put two fingers in, then three, and by then Fíli was begging to be taken. 

“What happened to all that innocence, dearest heart?” Bofur japed, coating his cock with oil. 

“I want you to fuck it out of me, Bofur,” Fíli almost growled, but when he looked over his shoulder, there was a lusty twinkle in his eyes. 

Bofur bent over Fíli’s back, lining himself up but not entering him just yet. “I did that a long time ago,” he replied near to Fíli’s ear, then heaved into him without preamble and the gasp it forced out of him was nothing short of pleasantly surprised. 

Fíli bent his head and moaned, his hair falling over his shoulders as he was undulated forward over and over. Bofur’s rough hands were all up and down his back, over his hips and the roundness of his arse, kneading the kinks out of his tired muscles even as he thrust into him. It was so lovely and affectionate that Fíli melted into it, his eyes scrolling to the back of his head as he let loose long breathy moans. Bofur was pegging him in just the right spot, and when he folded himself over his back, he was able to thrust into deeper parts. 

As Bofur pressed soft kisses across his shoulders and the back of his neck, he pulled Fíli gently in his hand, slicked with the beginnings of his own seed. Fíli moved his head sideways for Bofur’s access, his lips and whiskers playing with the outline of his ear and the clasps in them. A surge of neediness flushed through him as his cock throbbed, and he Fíli pushed himself backwards into Bofur’s hips, searching for more. 

Bofur sat up and took Fíli’s waist in his large hands, pulling him backwards before each heave. Fíli tossed his hair and craned his neck, moaning, “Ohhh, yesss.” Bofur raked his fingers in his golden strands, never one to be so rough unless Fíli asked it, but just now he wanted that loving tenderness Bofur was so good at. He heard his husband and lover moan above him and he couldn’t help a lopsided smile at the beautiful noise. 

Bofur came first, heaving deep and hard into Fíli to prompt his own release, and he quickly followed in long strangled gasps. Bofur’s fingers were tight on his hips as he continued to stroke into him languorously until they came back down from the clouds. Fíli fell to the bed with a satisfied sigh and rolled onto his side as Bofur walked around the bed to the basin to wet a cloth to clean himself up. He came over to Fíli with a happy smile and a glow he always had after their lovemaking, and sat down next to him to wipe him clean also. Fíli thought it was funny how Bofur was always the first to start the cleanup, usually shortly after they were finished without another bout in the near future. 

“What are you laughing at?” Bofur asked, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Nothing, really. I just love you, is all,” Fíli replied, gazing up at him in earnest. 

Bofur smiled before leaning down to kiss him softly. “I love you, too,” he said tenderly. Then he stood up and laced his trousers back up on the way to the dresser next to the vanity.

“Hey, husband,” Fíli called, still sprawled naked on the bed even though he also had many duties to get to today, one of them asking Arnhold what they had planned deep in their cups the night before that was supposedly the most brilliant idea. 

“Yes, husband,” Bofur said with laughter in his voice, rummaging through the drawers for a tunic to wear for the day. 

“Wanna have another go tonight? I could wear those suspenders you like so much,” Fíli sniggered, deciding he would wear those very suspenders just to make him lusty.

Bofur burst out laughing, pulling a blue and red tunic over his head that Fíli particularly enjoyed on him. “I would think so, seeing as you’re still just as naughty as you were,” he picked a belt up and laced it through the loops and buckled it, smirking devilishly. 

Fíli guffawed. “But I was so innocent before!”

“Aye, it’s about the same in your book.”

Fíli considered it and conceded, shrugging and looking up the velvet canopy above the bed. “So the suspenders, then?”

“Absolutely,” Bofur replied without hesitation.


End file.
